volver a Sonreír
by Dark Fairy00
Summary: Esta vez no hay escapatoria. Tiene la opción de irse y olvidarse de ellos, pero ¿Quien puede huir de si mismo? Tiene miedo a perder lo que logro por su cobardía, sin saber que lo que ellos mas necesitan ahora, es lo que mejor sabe hacer Italia.


La segunda guerra mundial había llegado a su fin. Los Aliados festejaban y se regocijaban bebiendo cerveza, vino o lo que fuese que encontrasen, mientras sus enemigos se hallaban tendidos en el piso moribundos, a escasos metros de ellos.

Italia, que había huido cobardemente de Alemania, ahora no sabía qué hacer. Con torpeza vendo las heridas de sus amigos y los cuidaba, pero no sabía que más hacer para que se levantaran pronto.

-Oye, Alemania... - le dijo hincándose a su lado –Comamos pasta… Si quieres puedo llevar algo de cerveza- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver que ni siquiera una mueca de disgusto se dibujaba en la cara de Alemania.

-Oye, Japón… - dijo volteando su cuerpo hacia él, que estaba acostado a lado del de cabellos güeros, con apenas 30 cm de distancia entre ellos, donde se encontraba Italia. – ¿Quieres preparar pasta para nosotros? Tu comida es deliciosa…-Nada. Ni una reacción.

Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarle de los ojos cuando recordó cuando salió corriendo del campamento donde estaba con Alemania.

¿Y si me hubiera quedado? Esa pregunta le atormentaba cada vez que los veía.

¿Siguen siendo mis amigos? No podía más. No es como si con su ayuda, tal vez hubieran ganado la guerra, pero mínimo el también estaría demasiado herido como para no preocuparse tanto por ellos.

Se llevó las manos a los oídos y cerro con fuerza sus ojos cuando en su mente empezaron a trascurrir las imágenes de cuando los atacaron y no hizo nada. Vio cuando golpearon y humillaron a Alemania. Cuando masacraron y se burlaron de Japón. Cuando estaba el ahí viendo y no hizo nada para que dejasen de golpearlos.

-Alemania... ¿Fue mi culpa? - Le pregunto al fin con voz baja a Alemania cuando su corazón empezó a latir con furia. Le suplicaba a sus compañeros con la mirada que digieran algo, al menos un "te odio", pero no.

Escuchaba a lo lejos a los otros riéndose a carcajadas y les gritaba que los ayudasen, pero no escuchaban. Estaban demasiado felices por los resultados, pero no veían lo que realmente habían hecho.

-¡Alemania! ¡Japón! - les gritaba Italia a sus amigos heridos. – ¡Perdón! - Italia había perdido su sonrisa característica, cambiándola por amargas lagrimas. –, Por favor... yo… no… yo no... – su voz se hizo un nudo y no pudo seguir hablando, solo lloraba.

-Cállate, no nos dejas morirnos en paz- gruño Alemania abriendo débilmente los ojos, volteando la mirada hacia un llorón Italia.

Italia perplejo, se le quedo viendo en silencio un momento, pero al final de un rato, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Perdón… Por huir….Hubiera preferido estar yo ahí en vez tuyo….- le medio susurro a Alemania

- ¿Y yo estar ahí a lado tuyo, preocupado por si vivirás o no? Prefiero estar aquí acostado, gracias- le dijo Alemania en sentido burlón a Italia, el cual lloro con mucha más fuerza después de lo que le dijo.

-Italia... no llores- Haciendo muecas y gestos de dolor se sentó en el suelo como pudo y quedo a la altura de el –tienes que sonreír, idiota... Creo que necesitaré a alguien que me enseñe a sonreír de nuevo. No te preocupes, somos tan idiotas que incluso cuando nos asesinen, somos capases de olvidar morir. - Añadió Alemania tomando de la cabeza a Italia, uniendo sus frentes para que sus ojos quedaran frente a frente.

Se levantó con muchos esfuerzos Alemania y juntos ayudaron a levantar a Japón, que se había llevado la peor parte de todo el desenlace.

-Japón… Sonríe- le pidió Italia cuando logro levantarse con ayuda.

-No puedo- le dijo tímidamente. Se tocaba el abdomen donde una larga herida le atravesaba y le causaba un gran dolor.

-¿Por qué no? - pregunto Italia – Mira... así se hace- Y le mostró al chico de cabellos azabache una de sus mejores sonrisas. Obviamente Japón no estaba del mejor humor como para sonreír, pero Italia no lo entendería jamás.

-Oye, Italia… yo solo te dije que…- Interrumpió Alemania, pensando que la insistencia de Italia era causado por lo que él acababa de comentar apenas hacia un rato. pero un sollozo lo interrumpió a él.

Japón se desahogó de todo el dolor que sentía con sus dos amigos, mientras los tomaba del cuello para mantenerse en pie. Italia, con la mano que le quedaba libre la levanto hacia la cara de su amigo y le limpio las lágrimas con los nudillos. Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a parar, le estiro el cachete, dibujándole una sonrisa media chueca a Japón

-No te preocupes Japón. Yo les enseñaré a sonreír de nuevo- y eso vasto para que, en aquel entonces frágil corazón de Alemania, se enterneciera y llorara junto a Japón mientras que Italia se quedó ahí acompañándolos.

Tal vez era mejor no decir nada. Su silencio y cariño era lo mejor que les podía dar en ese momento

_**No me maten, juro no volver a fumar nada mientras escribo (?) ok no... Bueno, se me ocurrió esto gracias a una imagen que encontré por ahí... Estúpidas imágenes que me ponen sentimental y me obligan obligada-mente a hacerlos sufrir con otro fic mio xD**_

**_Bueno, espero les guste y pues, espero al menos un review x3 _**


End file.
